Did You Forget It's Valentines Day?
by JunAkihiko
Summary: Did you ever forget Valentine's day, even though your lover is right there? A SasuNaru story.


I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters that belong to the series, this is fan made and that's all it is. This is a Yaoi story, between two guys, Sasuke and Naruto. If that does not bother, there may be couples you do not agree with. Please do not bash them, even if you may not agree with them. Thank you and please enjoy the story ^^

-Aki

Did you forget its Valentine's Day

"_Sasuke, welcome home." Sasuke smiled at Naruto but than said._

"_It was never home, stupid." Naruto glared and put his fists in the air._

"_Oh shut up!" But he said it while smiling at Sasuke. His heart was beating softly as Sasuke grabbed his hand. Naruto looked at his hand that Sasuke was holding, he than looked at Sasuke shockingly. Sasuke scratched the back of his head and said._

"_This doesn't mean anything." Naruto grinned so hard he shut his eyes, he nodded._

"_Yep nothing at all." But he tightened his fingers around Sasuke's hand, Sasuke did the same back. _

"Huh…?" Naruto sat up slowly and the blankets fell onto his hips. He looked around his room. Why did it seem so empty and lonely suddenly? He turned his head to the other side of the bed. Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped out of bed. "Sasuke!" He screamed, and Naruto grabbed his head. No, he just got back. Where did he go! Naruto dressed and ran out of his door, bumping into Kiba.

"Hey Naruto, what's wrong?" Naruto's eyes went wide and he knew tears were forming.

"Sasuke…He's gone…" Kiba stared and said.

"What? No way!" Naruto nodded and bit his lip. "Maybe he is with Kakashi or something. He wouldn't just up and leave, would he?" Naruto nodded and ran over to Kakashi's. Naruto banged on the door, sweating with worry.

"Kakashi open up! Oi, open up!" The door slowly opened and Iruka-sensei was standing there. His eyes went wide as he saw Naruto standing there. "Iruka…sensei?" Iruka stiffened and Naruto asked. "What are you doing here?" Sweat formed on Iruka's forehead, did he find out? "Never mind tell me later, where is Kakashi!"

"In his room, reading." Naruto pushed by him and climbed the stairs. Kakashi was at a racial part in his book, but before he could read it Naruto came barging in.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked, and he saw Iruka was standing behind him, shrugging. Well their time would have to wait. Kakashi sighed and said. "What do you need?" Naruto opened his mouth and dropped his hands.

"Sasuke is gone, I can't find him." Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and he said.

"Naruto, I was with him this morning." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Really? Where is he!" Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't know, he said he had to leave somewhere." Naruto grabbed his head and said.

"What if he really did leave? What will I do?" Kakashi put his book down and stood to walk up next to Naruto. He was freaking out, if only he knew.

"I've seen him talking with Asuma-sensei, why don't you go find him?" Naruto nodded and ran out of the room, yelling thank you as he did. Iruka sighed and said.

"Reckless as usual." Kakashi smiled and pulled on Iruka's hand. He looked and Kakashi had a finger on his mask, ready to pull it down for a kiss.

"Shall we continue?" Kakashi asked and Iruka nodded as he met the welcoming kiss that awaited him.

Naruto was running so fast his arms were pulled back by the wind but he was still thinking Sasuke left. Even if he only just got back. He saw Asuma with Kurenai, Naruto came to a stop and yelled.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Asuma pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and blew out the smoke; he was hiding the fact that he was holding hands with Kurenai, but I don't think Naruto even noticed.

"Yes, I saw him about five hours ago." Naruto looked around and Asuma asked. "Why?"

"Because I woke up and he…" He cut himself off and said. "We were having a sleep over, and he was gone, and he might have left again." Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other; they knew what they were doing last night. Naruto always had a thing for Sasuke, but now it's clear as day he can't even hide it. Kurenai smiled and her red eyes seemed more kind than before.

"I saw Sasuke in town; he might have gone to train with Shikamaru and Rocklee." Naruto smiled and said.

"Thank you." And he turned and ran off. Asuma put another cigarette into his mouth and Kurenai sighed. Asuma looked at her, and her red eyes met his brown.

"Would you put that out? I don't want to kiss you if you taste like cigarettes." Asuma took out the smoke and through it to the ground.

"Okay, but I'll only do this for you." She smiled, and leaned into him.

"I would expect you too." He smiled down at her and they kept on walking. Naruto was in a full sprint and used his legs to jump as he climbed the buildings. He's be damned if he let Sasuke run away now. He waited so many years and now that he is back, he'll make sure it stays that way. Naruto jumped down from a tree, arms raised in the air as he landed in the training area. Shikamaru and Rocklee were fighting, and Naruto coughed. They looked over and Rocklee smiled.

"Naruto!" He nodded and said.

"I'm looking for Sasuke." They looked at each other and Shikamaru said.

"He left two hours ago." Naruto's eyes widened but Shikamaru finished to put his mind at ease. "He said he had to take care of something in town." Shikamaru looked up and said. "Now that I think about, Temari and Gaara should be here soon." Rocklee's eyes sparkled at the sound of Gaara's name.

"Gaara is coming?" Shikamaru smiled and shook his head. Long distance relationships were hard, but Temari was a wonderful woman, and Gaara sure treated Rocklee right.

"I'd love to stand around here and talk, but I need to find Sasuke. Say hi to Gaara and Temari for me if I don't get a chance to see them."

Naruto took off again, jumping into the trees and than he was in the sky. Looking around, where would he be now? Naruto landed on a building and searched for him. So he jumped down and ran around. Running into people, asking, wondering, and thinking, but no one knew where he was. Naruto finally came to a stop and sniffed back his tears. He really did leave, huh?

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Kiba and Hinata, holding hands, Neji and Tenten where with them as well, holding hands as well. He waved softly, and than Choji came out of no where and said.

"We're all going out later, want to join?" He shook his head and stared at the ground.

"I need to find Sasuke." Hinata stepped forward, still holding onto Kiba's hand though.

"N-Naruto, I saw Sasuke with Ino a few minutes ago." Naruto's eyes widened a bit, and he turned to Hinata. She smiled and said.

"They were headed to Ino's place." Naruto broke into such a fast run that the wind that he carried behind him blew everyone's hair. Choji stuffed his face and said.

"Let's go too; I need to pick up Ino." Choji smiled as everyone agreed to that. Choji finally asked Ino out even if she's a little cruel and only cares about her hair. He liked her but what surprised him was she said sure. So today was their first date.

Naruto glanced around and slowly peeked through the window. Ino and Sasuke were talking, and what was worse was she was standing so close to him. She was laughing and he was blushing!

"That bitch!" Naruto's nails dug into the wall, and than he saw Sasuke picking up flowers and point to them. She nodded and pressed her fist to her mouth to stop herself from smiling. They faced each other, and it looked like they were kissing… Naruto's rage got the better of him and he burst through the doors. Sasuke turned and was still holding the flowers.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto's face was wet with tears, and he was growling. "What are you doing here?" But Naruto glared at Sasuke, which took him off guard.

'You son of… How could you!" Sasuke stepped forward.

"It's not what you think…" Naruto glared at Ino, and said as she stepped back just to be on the save side.

"Naruto, really…"

"I thought you loved me…" Sasuke sighed, and Naruto looked at him.

"No I don't…" Naruto's heart crumbled but Sasuke looked at him hard. "Don't put past tense on it, its love you idiot." Naruto stared at him and then their friends came in.

"Ino, are you ready?" Choji asked and she nodded.

"Sure, where are we going for our date?" Naruto spun his head and said.

"Wait!" Everyone looked at him and Naruto wiped his face. "Date? Ino, Choji? What is going on?" Naruto saw that everyone, including Shikamaru and Temari, Rocklee and Gaara where all holding hands. "Why is everyone all holding hands, and being all lovey dovey?" Sasuke sighed and said.

"You idiot Naruto," He turned to Sasuke who was pushing the flowers to Naruto. "Did you forget its Valentine's Day?" Naruto blinked and accepted the flowers that Sasuke practically shoved into his face. Naruto felt tears rolling down his cheeks, and Sasuke grabbed onto his hand. "Sorry guys, I think we need this Valentine's Day alone." Naruto couldn't stop the tears as Sasuke dragged him back to his house.

Sasuke shoved Naruto onto the bed, and flower pedals went all over Naruto. Sasuke sat over Naruto, and he pulled a pedal off his cheek. Then he kissed it lightly. Naruto was hypnotised by Sasuke's eyes, and Naruto slowly asked.

"They were all in on it?" He nodded once, and Naruto tried to sit up. "Why didn't someone tell me?" Sasuke pointed to the calendar and the 14th was circled with red ink. Naruto still looked at it as it said 'V-day' Naruto lay back down and said.

"Oh…" Sasuke smiled and lay on top of Naruto between his legs. And resting his head on Naruto's chest, and listened to his quicken heart beat.

"I heard from everyone that you thought I left." Naruto blushed as Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's chest to look at him better. "Why did you think that?"

"I don't know, I thought you didn't like me anymore, or you had to do something…" Sasuke leaned up a bit so he could flick Naruto's forehead. "Ow!" Naruto rubbed his forehead and Sasuke put a cocky grin on his face.

"Idiot," Naruto looked at Sasuke, and took in the pose he made. "Don't you know anything by now?"

"Huh! What does that mean-"Sasuke smiled and said.

"I love you, you idiot." Sasuke leaned in more and the bed groaned as he touched Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyes closed for the moment, and Naruto opened his mouth for Sasuke's entrance. Both let their hands wander the other's body, and Sasuke found Naruto's zipper to his jacket. Sasuke looked at him, and sat up to strip off his shirt. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck, and lead down past his chest. Naruto moaned lightly, and Sasuke chuckled.

"Sensitive are we?" Naruto tried to say something but Sasuke put his hand down Naruto's waist band. Naruto gasped and through his head back. "Oh, really sensitive." Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's neck and said.

"S-Shut up…!" Sasuke smiled and he whispered gently into Naruto's ear as his hand was moving slowly.

"I want you to know," Naruto gasped again, and trembled. "I never have any tensions of letting you go." Naruto looked at Sasuke's serious face and he said.

"I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." Sasuke grinned and gave a strong hand movement onto Naruto, who yelped and tried to cover his mouth.

"Well than," Sasuke moved Naruto's hand with his free hand. Naruto looked and Sasuke grinned down at him, as he entwined his fingers through Naruto's. "Let's be happy together." Sasuke went to kiss Naruto again but before h did, he whispered softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto."

"Are they back together?" Rocklee whispered as Kiba had his ear pressed to the door. Everyone was looking serious at him. Ino was really worried, she didn't want Naruto to attack her, and she liked being unscarred. Gaara smiled softly, for he could hear as clear as day what they were doing. Kiba's face was flushed but it was Gaara who said.

"Oh, I'm sure they are back together," Everyone turned to Gaara, and he simply smiled and chuckled as he said. "Their going to have an unforgettable Valentine's Day."

Thanks for reading, and I hope to be writing more. So look forward to it if you enjoy my fanfics ^^ If you have any questions, you are free to e-mail me. Please remember not to bash the couples; I know for a fact that there is some couples in here that are a little stiff. So please, just keep the mind to the story and not so much who is with who. Thank you very much.

-Aki

Made: May 02 Sunday 2010 at 3:17pm


End file.
